


From The Flames A Queen Stepped.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Love, Memories, Pining, Romantic Angst, Sadness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd watched her step from the flames again.</p><p>Silver hair, kissed by the orange glow of raging fires inside.</p><p>Unharmed, Unburnt.</p><p>
  <i>Fire cannot kill a dragon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Flames A Queen Stepped.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough love for Dany and Jorah and I will totally keep fics coming around them if you all wanna read them,
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He'd been there the day she'd married the Khal.

Became the Khalessi of a Khalasar.

Watched her grow stronger when Drogo died from the witch's magic and she'd stepped from the flames with three newborn dragons.

_Mother of Dragons._

She'd survived Qarth and the warlocks magic.

_Until my last breath I'll remember._

Taken Meereen and broken the chains.

He'd seen her grow from a shy girl into the Dragon Queen.

Loved her for so long, but never found the right moment to speak the words aloud.

Daario had taken her affections.

But he'd returned.

Saved her at the fighting pits before she'd taken to the skies on Drogons back.

_Like a true Targaryen._

He'd taken Daario to look for her.

Heard him Spoke of her in ways he'd should have taken his sword to him for.

Heard him call him _old man_ nearly a thousand times before they'd found her at Vaes Dothrak.

He'd watched her step from the flames again.

Silver hair, kissed by the orange glow of raging fires inside.

Unharmed, Unburnt.

_Fire cannot kill a dragon._

He'd returned to her.

Returned home.

To the place he'd wanted to be but, he couldn't stay.

Couldn't risk it, but she didn't turn him away.

Didn't banish him from her.

She wished for him to return to her.

Return to the place he'd always been.

Beside her.


End file.
